One type of stationary cardiovascular exercise equipment which has become extremely popular based predominantly upon its low-impact and natural motion is the elliptical exercise machine. A wide variety of elliptical exercise machines have been developed. Briefly, elliptical exercise machines include foot supports supported upon foot links with the foot links pivotally connected at a first end through a linkage system to a drive shaft for travel along a defined closed loop path (e.g., circular, elliptical, oval, etc.) and connected at the other end for reciprocating motion along a defined path as the first end travels along the closed loop path. This combination of looping and reciprocating paths of travel at opposite ends of the foot links impart an “elliptical” type motion to the foot supports attached to the foot links.
Such elliptical exercise machines permit a user to exercise at different speeds. This feature significantly enhances the value of the machine by permitting a user to exercise at varying speeds during a workout and exercise at speeds which suit them. However, the machines do not alter the path of travel of the foot supports to accommodate the inherent difference in stride when running/walking at different speeds.
Accordingly, a need exists for elliptical exercise machines which permit a user to exercise at varying speeds and alters the path of travel of the foot supports dependant upon the speed at which the foot supports are traveling in order to accommodate the inherent difference in stride between faster and slower speeds.